Queen
by abbyli
Summary: Kol rises when Bonnie brings him back with Pure magic, returning as a warlock. He betrays her and heads to New Orleans to have a not so affectionate reunion with his siblings. Nearly a year passes and Bonnie finally goes after him, ending up in New Orleans and finding herself swept up in a brand new dangerous tug of war between Kol and Klaus.


**entitled: **Queen (you don't have to be blood to be the heir to the throne)

**summary: **Kol rises when he is given the cure but he doesn't return as a vampire. He gains back all the magnificent powers that he once lost, becoming all mighty and powerful. When he finds his family in New Orleans, he discovers Klaus and Elijah ruling and Esther, Finn, and Mikael ready to take them out. Out of pride, he sides with his parents and Mikael. And a very ticked off Bonnie is caught in the middle.

**pairings: **kennett/klonnie (main), mabekah, kalijah, haylijah (some), jackson/hayley, klamille, klayley, bonlijah/monnie (friendship), davina/matt (friendship)

**rating: **strong t for swearing

**disclaimer: **i do not own anything.

**notes: **All right, so here is the nutshell. Season Five of TVD never happens but season one of The Originals does. Bonnie takes Kol up on his offer and he returns to the land of the living but leaves Bonnie behind, heading to New Orleans to get in the middle of the idiotic battle for the Quarter. After another year of Elena and Co.'s bullshit, she grabs Matt, and takes off after Kol for New Orleans. Once she gets there, she discovers about the baby existing and being given away and the new battle between the Originals.

Basically, I am taking the possible Season 2 plot of the Originals and throwing Kol and Bonnie in there on different sides. ENJOY!

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Let's do it together."

She watches that hand dart out, those earnest honey brown eyes, that half smirk.

And she wants too. Oh, heavens above, she wants to take him up on his offer.

But -

_You have your friends to think about. And Jeremy. _A voice rings out in her head.

_But when have they ever been loyal to you? _Another voice counters it.

She can see Kol eyeing her closely, almost like he is reading the very thoughts that are currently running through her head.

"They don't deserve you, you know?" Kol says. His hand still hasn't dropped, his fingers outstretched towards hers. "Bonnie, we can do this."

She knows that is true. Even in that school hallway, she could tell that power that this boy once held. The amazing grace that could so be there if all of it hadn't been ripped away by a mother who hadn't known what kind of magic she was dealing with.

Despite being dead, she still had a foot hold into this world and into her magic. She could do this.

She could bring Kol back with Pure magic.

But -

There would always be a 'but'.

* * *

**Eight months later ...**

As soon as the door closes behind him, he weeps.

He doesn't care who hears him. Yes, the hybrid has a heart.

And it's breaking.

Watching the two most important women in his life having to leave him behind -

Seeing that - _feeling _it - that hurt even more than the fact that his own mother had tried to take him out.

Because the little creature his sister carried away from him, she was made by him and her mother. And not through Dark magic or hatred.

Through love.

Yes, he did love Hayley. He wasn't exactly sure what kind of love it was but they were bonded now. Bonded forever because of one tiny little girl that had managed to change their whole lives and everything that they had ever known in just the blink of an eye.

The silent tears continue to streak his face as he becomes lost in thought of the events of the previous days. Of watching someone he did care about attempt to murder an innocent baby for more power. Watching - oh, god - watching Hayley's throat be slit by the child witch right after their daughter was born.

Holding her as the last vestiges of life slipped out of her form.

Hearing his brother's words.

Seeing his brother's tears.

And now...

Oh, God, and _now - _

There was a whole new battle to fight.

* * *

**Eight months earlier...**

The purity of the moment is almost heartbreaking.

She doesn't need Expression for this.

As Kol's connection with the living strengthens, so does her own. With his life, her own life comes back.

Heartbeats.

Two of them.

Hers and his.

She hears the first gasping breath come from Kol.

And suddenly, she's not there anymore.

* * *

She sits bolt upright, greedily taking in great big gulps of the chilly night air.

Her head hurts. Oh, holy hell does it hurt!

"Bonnie! Bonnie, can you hear me?"

That voice isn't Kol's.

"M-Matt?"

Her first word.

Large, gentle, and soft hands skim her forehead and her shoulders, a strong arm supporting her around the waist. Her head flops back onto a muscled chest and she's asleep.

* * *

"That could have sent you to the Other Side permanently. You're lucky it worked."

"Please, Matt. I don't need a lecture."

"No, I think you do."

Three hours have passed and Bonnie is home on her couch. Matt sits beside her on the sofa, constantly trying to get her to drink more salty chicken soup like she's dying of pneumonia.

He had brought her home after finding her newly breathing body. She didn't know how he had known and she hadn't asked yet. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to know.

But she was alive.

Dark magic had killed her.

Pure magic had brought her back.

And where the hell was Kol?

Matt had refused to talk about what else was going on. She had a sense there was a huge reason why but she didn't really have the oomph to find out quite yet.

"Are the ghosts gone?" she does ask at last when she accepts the third mug of soup.

Matt nods, his fingers fiddling with the Gilbert ring on his hand.

"Yeah. Alaric, Lexi, and Jeremy disappeared together."

Jeremy.

_Jeremy. _

She had made her choice. She wasn't going to feel guilty about it. Jeremy would be all right. Jeremy was good. He would find peace and move on from the Other Side.

Jeremy had been ready. He had told her those very words in that cave.

She let him go.

"Bonnie, Elena took the cure," Matt says at last. "She's human again."

Bonnie breathes.

She breathes again for the first time in what seems like forever.

"Thank god."

"Well, I don't know," Matt says softly. "Damon kind of shoved it down her throat."

"What?!"

Matt sighs, taking her hand in his so she doesn't fly off the sofa and go running over to the Salvatore boarding house.

"She's fine. Caroline's letting her bunk at her house. She's all right."

Bonnie groans, flopping back onto the pillows. With her free hand, she adjusts the comforter that is wrapped around her shoulders, loosening it ever so slightly.

Will it ever be over?

Will this crazy-assed hell ever be over?

Then again, those thoughts slip from her mind almost like they are made out of melted butter.

She asks the million dollar question.

"How did you find me?"

Matt says one word that startles her so much.

"Klaus."

Okay, she wasn't expecting that.

"What?"

Matt nods, looking older and wearier than ever as he launches into his new story. "These dead witches showed up at graduation and attacked Elena, Caroline, and Stefan. Klaus showed up just in time and then - "

He stops then, swallowing almost like the next words pained him.

"I don't know how it's possible but Kol was there too. He just - he showed up right at the exact moment and -"

Bonnie leans forward. "And what, Matt? And what?"

Matt swallows. "Klaus acted like he had seen a ghost, which he had, ironically enough, and took off. Kol went after him and - well, I am not too sure what the hell happened to them after that. I'm guessing that Kol disappeared with the rest of the ghosts."

Matt's blue eyes find hers in the firelight. Bonnie gets the distinct feeling he is trying to read her and it makes her squirm.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" he offers gently.

"Like -"

"Like someone who thinks I brought Kol back from the dead and in return got screwed over?"

Bonnie is up and off the sofa within a matter of seconds, throwing down the comforter back onto the cushions. She heads for the door, reaching out one hand for her coat while the other claws into the small jar on the counter for her keys.

Matt's beside her in moments, his handsome face not so surprised about what she just said.

"Bonnie, don't -" He tries to take her hand but Bonnie twists away.

"Don't what? Get angry? Because I am. I am so angry right now!"

Matt holds up his hands in surrender. "What did you expect Kol to do, Bonnie? Did you expect him to take you away from here? To fix everything that has been screwed up by the others looking for the stupid cure?"

"No!" _Yes. _

"Then what? Because even if he tried, you would have fought him. That is just who you are, Bonnie. You are so freaking selfless, it's not even right."

Bonnie glares at those blue eyes, that boy next door face. She wants to hate him. She wants to reach up and claw out those beautiful eyes.

She is so angry right now. She doesn't remember ever being this angry or full of hatred because -

Well because Matt was right.

Kol had kept his part of the bargain. She had used Pure magic to bring him back and in the end, that connection with his side brought her back. But he had left her here.

They were not fighting this war together.

He was gone and she was left here all alone.

* * *

**Eight months later...**

Eight long months have passed.

And Bonnie Bennett has reached her breaking point.

The battle for Elena's affections had reached it's own breaking point and Stefan was out. He finally took the last of Damon and Elena's bull and told them both a plaintive 'fuck off'.

Bonnie couldn't help but applaud him from afar.

And suddenly, Elena remembers that she exists and shows up on her doorstep, asking for some friendly advice.

Bonnie lets her in, ignoring a phone call from Matt in the process. She listens as Elena moans about her love life and about Stefan not loving her anymore. She nods along sympathetically, finding herself not really giving a damn anymore.

And then -

"Stefan should fight. I don't understand - "

Bonnie reaches her breaking point.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to get dragged through the muck anymore, Elena!" Bonnie bursts out, leaping to her feet.

Elena sits back, her brown eyes wide in surprise.

"Maybe he's tired of being your little whipping boy!" Bonnie continues on, knowing she sounds like a madman. But she doesn't care anymore. She wonders when she stopped.

"Bonnie -" Elena tries to cut in, getting to her feet.

"That guy had bent over backwards for you and freaking Damon and you don't even care, do you?" Bonnie's on the edge of a rant but then she jumps. "And when have you ever thanked him for sticking his neck out? For saving your life and Damon's over and over and over again! Huh? When?!"

Elena tries to reach out a hand to take hers, her eyes brimming with hurt. "Bonnie, please don't talk like that."

Bonnie rips her hand out of Elena's reach. "Like what, Elena? Like someone who has finally reached the end of the line of their take on your bull? Get out."

"What?"

"I told you to get out of my house!"

With a twist of her fingers in mid air, Elena is suddenly rising up and coasting in mid air like she is on wheels. Her mouth is open in an circle of surprise but no words come out as she continues to move through the air and out the now open front door, landing with a soft thud on the lawn. The front door shuts on it's own accord and locks.

Bonnie listens to Elena's shouting of her name but doesn't answer, taking the stairs two at a time to her bedroom.

Because of what she had done, bringing Kol and herself back, Silas hadn't had as much power as he would have had. He had been much easier to defeat but in the end Stefan and Matt both had gotten horribly injured. Stefan nearly died and Matt did.

Matt was a now a vampire.

Because of that, because of not being able to do anything about that, maybe that had been just the tip of the scale for Bonnie Bennett.

Watching him, watching Matt Donovan being forced into becoming a vampire against his will and -

Well, to put it plainly, she was tired of this.

She was ready to take back a little control.

And that control - that power that she lacked - now resided in Kol Mikaelson's body.

* * *

_Bang bang bang _

"I heard ya! I'm coming!"

The door whips open to reveal her friend, gazing at her with stunned blue eyes that trace her still quivering with angry form and then the duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

"Bonnie?" Matt murmurs.

"Do you miss Rebekah yet?" Bonnie asks. She knows that using Rebekah as a tool is going to be the only way.

Matt stares. "What?"

Before the year from hell, Matt and Rebekah had hit the road. She had received about half a dozen postcards from the two of them during that summer and truth be told, she hadn't wanted to know as much as Rebekah had gleefully told her.

"I'm looking for a little roadtrip and, well, I need a buddy."

Matt continues to stare at her like she has grown antlers. She can see him furiously calculating out a few things in his head, probably trying to figure out how to get her to the next psychiatric home.

And then he surprises her.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

Matt packs a bag and grabs as many blood bags from his fridge as he can fit in a small cooler. As he throws them into the trunk of Bonnie's Prius, he glimpses Bonnie's face.

"What's the matter?"

Bonnie shakes her head just as Matt closes the lid on the cooler, pulling one blood bag out.

"I'm sorry. It's still hard getting used too," she says softly as Matt walks around the side of the car.

She watches Matt as he walks. He moves differently then before, much more graceful and lean. He carries himself with more poise and command. The Matt Donovan she knew before had been a shy boy who had lost everything, including the girl he loved. When Rebekah Mikaelson took notice of him and his humanity, Bonnie couldn't really blame him for being frightened.

After Silas had forced Matt to turn, he had accepted his vampirism surprisingly fast. He agreed to the beginning bunny diet exercise from Caroline and then gradually moved into blood bags. He had never tasted fresh human blood.

"It was only a matter of time," Matt had told her less than a month ago. "I knew they were going to get me eventually."

But there was one thing that Matt Donovan never lost. His beautiful humanity.

Matt gives her a smile that makes her insides want to melt into a puddle of goo.

"Just drive, Bon-Bon," he says as he puts his feet up on the dashboard and Bonnie promptly burns them.

* * *

**One month ago...**

He had felt the power as soon as his boots hit the dirt.

For seven months he had strolled the earth, free and clear of any kind of inhibitions. Yes, it did takes some time getting used to the fact that he didn't crave blood anymore or wasn't super fast or super strong. But he had his powers back.

Well, most of them were his.

He still thought about the lovely Bonnie Bennett. About what she had done and well, yes, he was a dirty rotten cad for taking some of her power and fleeing. He could admit that.

He lived his life being a cad.

Nik and Elijah were going to absolutely freak when they saw him.

Niklaus had fled when they had glimpsed each other at the graduation eight months ago. Kol had lost him but soon discovered that he, Elijah, and Bekah were living like clams in their old home in New Orleans only with a few other people that he was sure he was going to hate on sight.

Kol looks up at his old house, having been restored to it's former glory. He could recognize Niklaus' taste everywhere. There was even an easel set up on the large parlor porch.

"Just like old times, eh brother?" he murmurs under his breath.

He begins his ascent up the walkway, past the cars, past the garden. As he passes the large easel he is tempted to set it on fire.

In fact...

The flames are nearly six feet high when his brothers come crashing through the door, followed by a thin brunette woman. Just by breathing the same air, he can sense she is not normal.

Kol smiles at the twin stunned looks, showing all of his teeth.

"Hello, my dear brothers. Did you miss me?"

* * *

He doesn't bother to explain how he is alive and kicking. His ungrateful asses of brothers don't deserve to know the truth about how hard he fought to get back.

He does listen to what has happened to them.

"I have a niece?" he whispers as his eyes swivel over to the girl called 'Hayley'. "How is that possible?"

"Nature's loophole," Hayley cuts across. "Don't ask us to explain it again for the umpteenth time."

"Well, I've been dead so I think I deserve a bit of catching up."

"No, little brother," Elijah suddenly says, stepping in front of Kol. Kol studies his elder brother's body language for a brief moment and sees it. He sees all of it.

He steps back, holding out his arms like he was going to embrace Elijah.

And they are all on the floor, crying out as the most unbearable pain takes over their minds.

* * *

**One month later …**

The drive to New Orleans is about four hours long straight. At least, for a vampire. For little human Bonnie, it's an eight hour drive. She allows a fidgety Matt to take over about an hour in and before she knows it –

"Welcome to New Orleans, Bon-Bon."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So this is the first chapter to 'Queen'. I'm pulling Bonnie's character a bit, more of a badass woman who is pissed at being betrayed by someone she took a chance on trusting and finally taken enough of Elena and Co.'s bullshit. She's here and now in New Orleans, ready to take this brand new world on by storm. **

**Vamp!Matt, I love writing that. Look for Mabekah soon. **

**Lots of ships coming up but of course, the main focus will be Kennett/Klonnie. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
